Love Ray
by JD Works
Summary: A mad inventor creates a love beam to force people to fall in love. He choose Phineas at random as a lab rat. Is this a good thing for Isabella. Not really, especially since unforeseen side effect soon take effect.
1. Ray Strike!

Chapter 1

"Maybe Not so Good"

Full Summary: A currently unknown and slightly crazy (*wink*) inventor (and no it's not Doff) creates a love beam that forces people to fall madly in love with the first person of the opposite gender the see after getting hit by the beam. He randomly chooses Phineas as the lab rat. Great for Isabella, or so she thinks….

**Prologue  
**

It was another typical day in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. They had just got done with their latest invention, a helmet that increases the wearer's mind by five times.

"Alright let's try this out." Phineas said. He puts the helmet on himself.

"Huh, I don't 'feel' any different. Isn't something supposed to happen?" Phineas asked.

He looked over to Ferb, who was checking his math. When he was done he gave Phineas

a thumb up.

"Well, that's weird. Guess we could try it out." Phineas said confused.

They gave him the experimental math machine, a sort of supercomputer. Phineas entered it and began to work. The math looked impossible to most of his friends, but he was getting them all right!

"Wow this stuff is easy!" Phineas exclaimed.  
_

Elsewhere, an inventor was putting the finishing touches on some sort of ray machine. "Finally, after three years of work I finally finished my research. Now this will prove that I'm more than capable than proving God isn't the only one to fool with free will!" He began yelling as he sat on the chair attached to the machine.

"Now to select the first test subject." He said looking into a telescope-like device.

He looked all throughout Danville until he feasted upon a small boy with a triangle-shaped head. It was Phineas, still on the supercomputer.

"*laughs* Alright little boy, time for your life to be conquered!" He said as he finished laughing. The ray charged up and fired.  
_

Phineas just gets done on the supercomputer answering several hundred questions within only one hour. To top it off, they were all right. When suddenly, a bright red beam of light hit Phineas and knocked him clear out of his chair. He landed and was knocked out. "Phineas!" Everyone yelled at once, but Isabella looked the most worried.

He twitched slightly. Everyone was slightly relieved. Isabella ran over to Phineas to check on him.

"Phineas. Phineas! Can you hear me?" Isabella yelled in an attempt to get him to wake up. Phineas

Phineas slowly began opening his eye upon hearing Isabella's voice. When they were fully open, he could've sworn he saw an angel and heard beautiful music. Hearts filled his mind and eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay Phineas." Isabella said very relieved.

Phineas simply couldn't look away from Isabella.

"Isabella." Phineas said.

Ye…" Isabella began, but was cut off from a warm sensation.

Phineas had reached up to her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, which surprised her greatly. She blushed wildly and uncontrollably. Everyone else simply gaped at the sight before them. When Phineas let go, Isabella simply stared.

"You, you k-k-kissed me." Isabella stated quite clearly.

"Yes, yes I did. Why do you seem so surprised?" Phineas said almost casually.

"I thought you didn't like me." Isabella said confused.

"Are you kidding? I'm crazy about you!" Phineas said.

"…." Isabella stayed quiet.

"Isabella. Isabella? Isabella!" Phineas yelled as Isabella fainted.

_**That's the end of the Prologue. Hope you stick around for more. **_

_**Also I would like to give a special thanks to MissyMeghan3 for the request of this story, though I slightly changed her original idea. Hope you don't mind. :D **_


	2. Attention Readers!

Attention Readers!

Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, my pet dog; who was 13 years old and my best friend, passed away on the 5th of November and a lot has been on my mind.

Again, sorry, I hope you understand


	3. Freak Out over Dreams

Chapter 2

"Doomed Destiny"

-Three Days Later-

Isabella was very happy and a bit worried. For the last three days, Phineas has done nothing but practically drool over her. She was worried because he wasn't exactly himself anymore. Sure he liked her as much as she likes him, but it wasn't the same as him just being himself.

"What happened to you Phineas?" She asked herself.

She then got ready to visit her new boyfriend. Yes, I said that right; Boyfriend. It was completely Phineas's idea. Though, admittedly Isabella liked the idea. She walked over to Phineas's house to see what he was up to. He was on top of a large oval-shaped structure.

"Hey, Phineas what'cha doing?" She said entering there yard.

Phineas turned around and instantly a large smile spread across his face.

"Hey Isabella!" He said gladly.

He lowered the platform he was on, ran up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Isabella blushed from both.

"We're building a dream machine, though we're not quite finished." Phineas said.

He went back to the platform, Isabella following behind with her hand in his. They worked on the device for about another one or so. Phineas hit his own thumb twice (yes the same one both times) because he got distracted. Isabella treated his wound both times. He seemed to blush as she was working on his injuries, as if he did it just to get attention from Isabella. Anyway, after the device was finished;

"Who wants to go first?" Phineas asked looking around, really just looking at Isabella **(A/N: Can someone say obsessed?). **

"Guess I'll go first." Isabella said a little annoyed.

She stepped into the device and the doors closed. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The machine then activated. The outside screen showed her dream. She was the president of the USA, and apparently was the best ever known. Everyone was actually quite shocked at this, they thought her dream was to one day marry Phineas. Phineas, by the way, wasn't taking this news well.

"WHAT! I thought she wanted to marry me!" Phineas shouted in anger.

"Whoa, whoa; calm down Phineas." Ferb said gesturing his hands.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN! I'm gonna….I'm gonna…." Phineas said then fell to the ground.

Inside the machine, Isabella heard what was happening and opened her eyes just in time to see Phineas fall face first onto the ground. She panicked and exited the machine.

"Phineas! Phineas! Are you okay?" Isabella said shaking him.

-Meanwhile at a Lab in Downtown Danville-

A scientist stood going over some notes. He heard something, only to see it was his assistant walking in.

"Yes, Mr. Henderson?" The scientist said.

"Well, sir…I think you should look at this." Mr. Henderson said handing him papers.

The scientist over the papers handed to him in confused.

"Mr. Henderson, what am I looking at?" the scientist asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see Dr. Jekyll, the effects of the ray were successful, but…." Mr. Henderson started.

"But?" Dr. Jekyll asked more curious.

Mr. Henderson whispered something in his ear. Dr. Jekyll looked both surprised and horrified.

"WHAT!" Dr. Jekyll yelled at the top of his voice.

HAHAHAHA end.

Yay cliffhanger, stay toned if you wanna find out what's happening to Phineas.

Until then, see you later :p


End file.
